


"I'm Here"

by goreds



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Medicine? What Medicine?, Mentions of Cancer, is this even how cancer works?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson towards the end of their post-finale road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Here"

There was nothing more he could do. They had run out of painkillers days ago, somewhere between Utah and Disneyland, the last hurrah. Now they were sitting on the beach. Wilson, being Wilson, had insisted on going there. House could’ve sworn he remembered something like this from one of his drug-fueled marathons of the Hallmark Channel. It was just so cliché, he and Wilson sitting on the sand, staring at the ocean, waiting for Wilson’s untimely demise. Wilson didn’t say anything; he just sat and watched the night sky. They had, at least, missed the sunset. 

Wilson’s breath was slowing. They’d miss the sunrise, too. It was funny, House would later reflect, how simple it all was. He was used to watching patients writhe in their hospital beds, with sobbing mothers and fathers and husbands and children surrounding them. He, of course, would figure it out in the nick of time, and they stopped writhing and sobbing. 

But it was just him and Wilson, and there was no conclusion to save the day. And Wilson just sat there. He didn’t flail, or wheeze, or moan, he just sat there. 

“Hey, buddy,” House grunted, nudging Wilson, “I’m here.”

“No, shit, House.”

“Well, forgive me for being sentimental.” House turned and glared in the opposite direction of Wilson.

“Screw this,” Wilson rasped, standing on not-so-stable legs, “I need a beer. C’mon, House.”

Drunken slurring, then. More interesting than writhing and better than quietly waiting. Wilson was still here. And House supposed he’d be there too, even if it did mean helping Wilson throw up so he’d still die from the cancer and not from his own bile.

Well, still not boring.


End file.
